Hate?
by fairygirl716
Summary: She loves him. He hates her. Yes, the trial of Mimi and Matthew is not an easy one. But when Mimi is kidnapped the only one who can save her is Matt. Will he save the missing princess, or use her absense to escape like he's always wanted? Sequel to Love?
1. Chapter One

**Hate?**

_Chapter One_

I love him.

Try as I might, I cannot stop feeling for him. It's strange- loving him, that is. He gives me the coldest glares, says hurtful things, and yet I cannot bring myself to give up. Maybe it's because I know he wasn't always so spiteful. He used to be a kind, caring boy who would do anything for me...

"_I can't believe we had to bring the little twerps along! This is their entire fault!" exclaimed an eight year old boy, a scowl plastered on his handsome boyish face. He folded his hands behind his head and took heavy steps through the brush in the large, foreboding forest. _

"_Be nice Matthew," said another young boy running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. He smiled at the younger girl walking right behind him, her small hand grasping his pants. _

"_Be nice? The little dwarf just _had_ to chase the rabbit and get us lost! How can you be so calm Carlisle?" Matt glared at the little boy, who was running just a few ways ahead of them. _

"_Are...are we really lost?" I asked with a tremble in my voice. I bit my lower lip while looking around, noticing how all the trees look the same. _

"_Now look what you did," Carlisle hissed at Matt. _

"_Is that why Sally's been holding onto you for the past hour?" I asked. "Are we going to die? What about the scary monster?" _

"_Humph, like I'd let a monster get you," Matt said, stubbornly keeping his nonchalant attitude. "Besides, Sally's always like this."_

"_...How come Steven's not scared?" I demanded, looking at the blonde boy ahead who was now poking a puddle of mud with a stick. _

"_He's an idiot," was Matthew's reply._

"_Well, at least can't get any worse," Carlisle said, giving me a warm smile. _

_But of course, right after young Carlisle Chapman uttered those words, loud thunder echoed throughout the forest causing me to let out a yelp and fall to my knees, coving my ears. I hate thunder. _

"_Mimi!" I barely heard Matt and Carlisle shout. They both ran over to me and held out their hands. "Here, take my hand." They glared at each other. I ignored them and tried to keep my mind off the oncoming storm. _

_Suddenly a small hand grasped one of mine. I looked up to see my little cousin Steven staring down at me with wide, innocent eyes. "I'll hold your hand Mimi," he said, while pulling my up and continuing our way. Steven's twin Sally ran up to us and grabbed onto Steven's sleeve, burying her face into his shoulder. I was always amazed at my twin cousins. Even though Sally was the eldest, by three minutes, Steven was the braver one, always looking after his sister and caring for her. Even though he was troublesome at times, when Sally was involved he always seemed to mature tenfold. _

_I looked back to see Matt and Carlisle walking behind us, glaring at one another. _

_Suddenly a drop of rain fell onto my right cheek and rolled down my chin and neck. Soon it began pouring. _

_Steven let go of my hand immediately and wrapped his arms around Sally, covering as much of her as he could from the rain. I wrapped my arms around myself, cursing that I hadn't brought a coat with me. _

"_Stupid rain," came Matthew's mutter as he walked up to me. He took off his outer coat and dropped it over my head. "Idiot. The clothes you wear are always to light." Matt walked ahead, bushed back so brush and looked around. Then he smiled and motioned them to come over. "Look! It's a giant mushroom!"_

_Giant mushrooms were rare in the castle forest, but there still a few of them scattered throughout the wood. They were most common in Mushroom valley in the Meadow of Zosia, South of Blavan._

_We quickly ran under it for protection from the rain. _

_Steven kept his arms around Sally as they sat on the dry flower under the mushroom, Carlisle shrugged his own coat off and wrapped it around the both of them. He then wrapped his arm around my shoulder and sat my down next to him. _

"_Alright then," said Matthew as he stepped out from under the mushroom. "Carlisle, watch over Mimi and the others while I try to find the trail." _

"_But-" Carlisle and I both said, but Matt just waved and ran off. _

_Carlisle sighed and shook his head, but his arms tightened around my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile. _

_Matthew and Carlisle were total opposites, and got into a lot of fights; but they were also best friends, along with me of course, and knew exactly what was to be done. _

_I couldn't picture my life without them..._

It was long after that day that my life was turned completely upside down. Though I didn't know it, I was about to both of my best friends and make the biggest decision of my life.

* * *

I hate her. 

She was the reason I was trapped here; forcing her selfish feelings on me; as if I care or want them. If she truly "loved" me like she says she does, then she would let me do as I please, instead of forcing me to be her lowly bodyguard and causing me problems. Along time ago I might have welcomed her feelings, in fact I probably would have recuperated them, but now; they're just troublesome. I have changed and she must accept that; ever since my parent's died...

_I stared down at the two cold, stone tombstones that marked the death of my mother and father two nights ago. My younger sister by two years, Candace, was standing next to m, staring blankly. _

_Preston Thomas Johnson, loyal and trusted knight, husband and father. _

_Hillary Elizabeth Hallaway Johnson loving and caring wife and mother._

_I looked down once again and sorrow filled my heart even more._

_Candace..._

_Candace had seen everything. _

_I had been out getting wood but when I saw the smoke rising to the sky, coming from the direction of my home I went running. _

_A band of resistance fighters against the crown had raided the house. Father made Candace hide in the closet as he tried to fight them off. But he couldn't and he and mother... _

_The raiders then set fire to the house; luckily other knights had gotten the house and found Candace in time. But when they found her she was screaming and crying in a way I had never seen before. She had seen the murder of mother and father, she had watched as the flames engulfed their bodies and the house. _

_In a way, it was like she died. It's like she's not even here. _

"_Don't worry Candace," I said, looking back at the tombstones. "I'll get revenge. I swear on their graves." _

"_I know..." Candace said in a monotone voice. _

"_I'm going to Cleavon, I'll become a soldier and I'll make the resistance pay." _

"_I know. I'm going to help." _

_I did not protest._

_It wasn't fair to her. Though she was only four years old, she was the one who deserved revenge more than anyone. _

_I was feeling so many things; anger, shock, sadness, and... scared. I was scared, not only for what lied ahead for me and Candace, but also because, for the first time in my life, I have this burning thirst...to kill._

_I wanted to make the murderers of my parents to suffer. Just like mother and father did. Just like Candace and I are._

_And I will make them. _

_I will kill them..._

That day changed everything for Candace and I. We went to the warrior school in Cleavon and studied with some of the best teachers, courtesy of the royal family of Blavan. I stayed there for about ten years until I came back to Blavan. Candace was sent back to Blavan two years earlier, the Grand Martial of Cleavon thought her "unstable" and unable to fight. Upon my return to Blavan I was given the position of royal bodyguard of crown princess Mimi Ackerly and was to stay and protect her until relieved of duty.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Yes, yes, I'm baaaaaaaack. lol. Well this chapter probably stinks but I'll redo it later. It's short, just like the first chapter in Love? and I didn;t have it eidted. I wanted to get it out as ealr as possible so I could read all your reactions.

Tell me what you think. Of course, you'll find out more in later chapters, but yeah. This is the sequel. Also, the fairytale I'm using will be found out much earlier.

Review please.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hate?**

****

_Chapter Two_

The slamming of the large oak library door is what brought me out of my stupor.

I looked up to see a girl with golden hair pulled into an elegant bun. Her turquoise gown brought out the beautiful hew of her blue eyes, and her bright smile. "Hello Mimi," she said, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Hello Sally," I said, forcing a grin on my face. Thinking about the past always brought the worse out of me, and I didn't want to direct my anger at Sally; who was just about the sweetest girl I ever knew. Even though she is two years younger than I, we have been very good friends since I was six. "How are you?"

"I'm well. Steven's running around in the garden again with the other boys; I didn't see you and figured your mother had you in here studying."

I sighed and confirmed that her assumption had been correct. To my mother, Queen Nenet, studying was the most important thing for a crown princess. To rule a country, especially one as large as Blavan, I must have reputed knowledge. But my father, King Sheldon, says that I should spend my time socializing and just having fun while I still can; when I become Queen I'll be coped up in the palace almost all day.

"I hear Carlisle is coming today," Sally said, giving me a tentative smile. Sally, along with everyone else in the palace, knows that Carlisle Chapman was only visiting to see me. He is the "favorite" among my "suitors" and everyone expects us to be engaged by Winter Solstice. There was just one person standing in my way…

"Matthew is standing outside," Sally continued, looking at the door. "He told me to tell you that your mother and father wish to see you in the throne room."

"Why didn't he just come in here and tell me himself?" I asked, glaring at the door.

"Well, I was on my way in so I suppose he thought it would be easier if I told you…"

I gave her a smile and nodded, even though we both knew that it was a lie.

"He is…so cold," Sally said, her eyes reflecting sadness. "I remember when we were little and played in the woods…"

"Those days are long gone, Sally," I said my voice breaking just saying it. "He's changed. Ever since his parent's death…" I closed my eyes and swallowed. That day eleven days ago had ruined everything. A week after the death of their parents, Sir Preston Johnson and his wife Hillary, Matthew and his younger sister Candace journeyed to Cleavon, to become warriors. Candace came back to Blavan two years earlier, when she was sixteen, the warrior leaders of Cleavon thought her mind too "unstable" and it was unsafe to put her in a battle situation, where she would most likely lose control of herself and let her thirst for revenge take over.

Matthew returned a little over a year ago and soon became my personal bodyguard.

I was ecstatic.

Finally I could have him to myself again. It would be like old times; him watching over me. The only difference would be that Carlisle would no longer be in the picture.

I had long given up my friendship with Carlisle; in fact, it ended the day Matthew had left. Though Carlisle is still persistent and looks after me just as he used to, I have already made my decision.

Its Matthew I want; it's Matthew I love.

Of course, he is not my Matthew; not the Matthew who would shelter me from storms and protect me from wood monsters. The Matthew that returned to me was a cold, distant shadow of his former self.

In the year that he has been with me, I have yet to see him smile again.

I know he scorns me; he despises the fact that it is my decision as to whether or not he is relieved of his duty. To be relieved is what he wants; he wants his freedom, but I can't give it to him. I won't let him leave me again. Not for such a deplorable reason. Not for revenge.

Yes he wants to leave so he can fulfill his revenge. He wants to find his parents murderers and kill them.

I know it is selfish for me to keep him with me but I fear…that if he leaves he may never come back and if he does come back his hands will be stained and would I be able to love a murderer?

I am selfish, I know. But I'm the princess; I'm allowed to be selfish, right?

* * *

I let out another frustrated sigh as I heard the two girls giggle from inside the library. Didn't I ask Lady Sally to tell Princess Mimi to come out?

Without my knowing, my foot started tapping and I glanced at clock on the wall for the sixth time. I was about to storm in and drag Princess Mimi out when the two girls slowly appeared form the door smiling.

I glared. "Your parents have been waiting for ten minutes."

Mimi smiled. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"Understand what? That you were being lazy and disrespectful?"

"Um…Sir Matthew," piped the timid Lady Sally. "You…You shouldn't speak that why to the princess."

My glared hardened and she shrank back. "She may be the princess, Lady Sally, but it is her parents who are in charge of the kingdom and all of the inhabitants."

"Y-Yes Sir Matthew."

"I'm sorry Matt," Mimi said, using the nickname from when we were children. "I just lost track of time."

"Troublesome," I mumbled as I started walking down the hall and toward the throne room, stuffing my hand in my pockets.

"Wait for me!" Mimi called. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around mine, giving it a squeeze. "Bye Sally! I'll see you tonight at dinner!" She looked up at me and pouted. "You could have come in and told me to come."

"You could have been more responsible. I know Sally told you I was waiting." I rolled my eyes as she let out a huff.

"Now you're just being mean."

"And you're just being immature."

She glared mockingly up at me. "You know Sally's right, I am the princess; you should be more courteous."

I'll be courteous when I'm finally free, I thought, glaring at the smaller girl.

"So…do you know why mom and dad want me?" She asked, looking at me as if I actually might know; though I did have a good guess.

"I suppose it has something to do with Lord Chapman's visit," I said, shrugging my shoulders. It was annoying when she asked so many questions.

She was an annoying girl.

I was relieved to see the big gold doors of the throne room. Mimi bounced into the room and ran up to her father and into his arms. I couldn't help but feel a tightening in my chest.

I concealed my pain perfectly.

"Why did you want to see me daddy?" She asked, while smiling at her mother who was sitting on one of the thrones.

"It is about Lord Chapman's visit, dear," Queen Nenet said, smiling at her daughter. She turned and nodded towards me. "You may wait outside the door, Matthew."

I bowed lowly and walked out, not knowing or caring what they had to talk about.

I wasn't surprised to see Steven Ackerly, cousin to Mimi, standing next to Lady Theresa and smiling down at her. They were talking in hushed tones and the blush on Lady Theresa's face and neck was evident.

Steven had definitely taken after his father, Lord Harper, and had nearly all the women of the court wooing for him; though the only girl that ever stayed near and dear to his heart was his twin Sally.

This was confirmed when Sally walked up to Steven and grabbed onto his sleeve. Steven looked down at her and smiled. Without even glancing back at Lady Theresa he led Sally down the hall and out of sight.

I watched in amusement as Lady Theresa let out an aggravated sigh and stormed past me mumbling about "the nerve of that girl…"

I walked across the hall to stare out the stained glass window and was not shocked to see a horse drawn carriage pull up to the front gate. Carlisle Chapman was most likely sitting in there, waiting to see his precious Mimi and to smother her with gifts.

I really had nothing against Carlisle. After all, he and I use to be best friends.

But things change.

People change.

"Matthew." I turned to see a girl with black hair like mine and green eyes to match her emerald gown.

"Hello Candace," I said, nodding to my younger sister. I nodded once again when Dominic Troy, another soldier but a year younger than me, walked up next to Candace. "How are you?"

"I am fine. How are you?" Candace asked coming to stand next to me at the window. "Ah yes, Lord Chapman. I dare say he's come to make another proposal."

"Poor man," said Dominic. "He can't seem to take a hint."

"Princess Mimi is the one who needs a hint," I growled out, my annoyance at the girl growing by the minute. "She can't seem to understand that marrying Lord Chapman would be best. She is too stubborn for her own good."

"Yes," said a voice. We all turned to see Lady Sadie, the Mage Advisor, walking toward us. Lady Sadie was a beautiful woman. Her golden hair was pulled loosely back and her long flowing red robes made her look elegant. "But it's in her blood; both her parents are as stubborn as mules; made their first few years of marriage hell. I can already see the trait has passed down to all their children as well."

It was true. The six royal children were some of the most stubborn people I had ever met, but their personalities were still very distinguished and it was always a hassle to try and keep up with them all.

Princess Mimi, the eldest at eighteen and the heir to the throne was a very energetic, naïve girl who was always very troublesome.

Prince Ashford Jr. was named after their grandfather and was sixteen years old. He was a very calm quiet boy who enjoyed painting.

Prince Theodore was fifteen years old and was also quite troublesome. He and his cousin Steven always seemed to find trouble, but they also always found a very pretty lady.

Princess Bianca was a very selfish girl, at the age of twelve. She always wanted things to be done her way and hated be left out or forgotten. She is also easily the prettiest girl in the castle and will grow up to be a beautiful woman.

Prince David was a very mysterious ten year old boy who was very good at disappearing and not reappearing until it was meal time. He has a love for sweets.

Princess Fiona is the youngest, at the age of six, and also the sweetest. She loved playing with all the pets and the barn animals of the palace and never said an unkind word; which was strange for a girl of her age.

Yes, the royal children were a colorful bunch and I was stuck here watching over the most aggravating of them all.

I'll never forgive her for keeping me here; keeping me away from my goal.

Someday I'll get free and will have the chance to get my revenge as I have planned for the past eleven and a half years and no one can or will stop me.

_**Not even a silly little princess.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** Hey all. Well I hope you liked it. For those who haven't gotten it Mimi and her siblings are Sheldon and Nenet's children. Matt and Candace are Preston (the knight, remeber?) and Hillary's children. Steven and Sally are Harper and Ember's. Also about Steven and Sally I hope no one gets their relationship mixed up. They are just really close and more about them will of course be revealed, a long with the other cahracters and things.

Also most of the observations and such will be in Matthews POV since his character is much more perspective than Mimi.

I hoped you all liked it and I'll try to update sooner. The chapters will get longer, and jsut like in Love? other POV's will come in later in the story.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hate?**

_Chapter Three_

At night when I sit awake in Princess Mimi's room after she has fallen asleep I think about the future. I think about what will happen after I get my revenge. What will become of me? What will become of Candace, although, her future was a little clearer. Dominic Tory would do anything for my sister; I can see it in his eyes.

He could easily become a General and lead missions even, but he chooses to stay a soldier; for my sister. My sister, who doesn't even appreciate him; she's just like me, I suppose. She says hurtful things to him; yet he still stays by her side, protecting her.

"Give me back my ribbons _Theodore_!" came an aggravated shout outside Mimi's door, breaking my revere.

"Why don't you make me, _Bianca_?" was the amused reply.

I sighed and stood up; hoping the noise outside would not wake Princess Mimi. Prince Theodore and Princess Bianca were always butting heads. I walked out of her room, shut her door and then glared at the two trouble makers.

Prince Theodore, who was considerably tall for his age, was towering over Princess Bianca, who was rather short. Prince Theodore was holding a pair of blue ribbons over his head laughing as the younger girl jumped up trying to get them.

Finally she let out a huff and glared up at him. "Really Theo, you are acting so immature; making my jump up and down in such an unlady-like way. What if someone were to see?! I am not properly dressed either; I look horrid and it's all your fault."

Prince Theodore let out a laugh. "My fault? You could have just stayed in your room."

"So you can run off with my favorite ribbons? I should say not. Wait until father hears about this Theo; you'll be in so much trouble."

Prince Theodore rolled his brown eyes. "Why do you have to be such a daddy's girl, hmm?" He lowered his arm and let princess Bianca grab her ribbons.

"Why do you have to be such a trouble maker? Honestly Theodore, you're fifteen, turning sixteen, and you still act like such a child."

"You're only twelve and you act like an old lady, Bi. Why don't you have any fun?"

"I do have fun, Theo. Just not by your terms, I suppose."

I leaned against the door, and observed them in their little argument.

Prince Theodore and Princess Bianca were as opposite as you could get.

By their looks Prince Theodore took after his mother; dark, curly hair with chocolate brown eyes. Princess Bianca, on the other hand was an exact replica of her father; she had golden blonde curls with deep blue eyes. Their personalities had switched parents though. Prince Theodore was more like his father, fun-loving, cocky, and loved a good laugh. Princess Bianca acted more like her mother; very serious, although she wasn't one for studying; she believed that first impressions were everything.

"Could you two quiet down?" I snapped. Why did I have to be the one to do this? The other royal children have guards of their own, I shouldn't have to baby sit _all_ of them.

Startled they looked toward me. Bianca smiled. "Hello Sir Matthew. We are sorry; we did not mean any harm. We will just go to our own quarters now, won't we Theodore?"

"We will?" Prince Theodore asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, since it is really time for us to sleep. Goodnight Sir Matthew. Goodnight Theodore." With that said Princess Bianca turned around and walked into her room, shutting it quietly behind her.

Theodore stared at the door for a moment, baffled, before an amused smile spread across his face. He turned toward me and nodded. "Night, Sir Matthew," he said before walking down the hall toward his own room. A low chuckle escaped him as he turned the corner.

I let out a sigh as I ran a hand through my black hair, aggravation sweeping through me. I could not wait until I can finally leave this place.

I walked down the stone corridors until I came to the guard quarters, where my roommates, the other personal guards, were sitting around a round table playing poker.

Sir Edmund, Princess Fiona's guard, looked up and smiled a bright smile. Sir Edmund was one of the older guards. He had been a general in the army until his retirement. Though his eyes were that of a gentle brown, his dark blonde hair always tidy, and his belly round and jolly he was a force to be reckoned with.

"Hello Matthew," he said, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. "Care to join?"

"No," was my reply as I walked over to my cot and lay down, folding my hands behind my head.

"Come on Matt old boy," said Prince Theodore's bodyguard, Sir Timothy. "This is my last month here, I want to make it all worth while; and taking money from you will make my year." Sir Timothy was the eldest of all the guards, his hair had grayed and wrinkles were stating to show. Prince Theodore's sixteenth birthday will be Sit Timothy's last day on the force. The royal male children lost their bodyguard at the age of sixteen while the princesses kept their's until they wed, or if they let them go sooner, after their eighteenth birthday, of course. I often wished I had gotten Prince Theodore, or better yet, Prince Ashford Jr., who is already sixteen.

"Old boy? You're more than three times his age," chuckled Sir Daniel, or was it his twin Sir Neil? Sir Daniel and Sir Neil were twins who were the same age as me, nineteen. Sir Daniel is supposed to be the guard of Princess Bianca and Sir Neil the guard of Princess Fiona, they often switch places, finding it to be more "fun" in doing so, since the two princesses were so different.

Sir Timothy glared at the boy and looked back at his cards, mumbling about disrespectful youth.

I looked around the room with tired eyes and almost smirked when I noticed one person missing? "Where's Kalvin?"

The others shuddered.

Sir Kalvin had been the unlucky fellow to be assigned to Prince David. He spent most of his time _searching_ for the young boy, rather than guarding him. After each meal Sir Kalvin was only able to stay with the boy for about five minutes before the prince disappeared and Sir Kalvin had to go all over the castle to find him. He only finds him late at night either asleep in lone corner of the library or laying on his bedroom floor eating chocolate.

"Poor Lad," Sir Edmund said, shaking his had in sympathy. Then he looked over at Sir Daniel who was trying to take a peek at Sir Timothy's cards when he wasn't looking. "Are you taking Princess Bianca out riding tomorrow afternoon?"

Sir Daniel nodded. "I do believe so."

"I wouldn't count on it," I said, rubbing my nose. "She was still up when I came down here. Doesn't she like to sleep for at least ten hours?"

Sir Daniel looked worried. "She was still awake? But it's midnight. Is she sick?"

I shook my head. "No, from what I gathered Prince Theodore stole her ribbons and she was trying to get them back."

Daniel glared at Timothy who held up his card-less hand. "Don't look at me," he said, grinning. "The boy's almost sixteen, how in the world do you expect an old man like me handle the likes of him?"

"Lock him in the dungeon?" Daniel suggested, and his was quite serious. Timothy rolled his eyes.

After a few more games and laughs they all went to sleep and soon after I was able to distinguish the loud snores of Timothy and Edmund.

At around three in the morning Kalvin stumbled in, mumbling and falling onto his bed.

* * *

"Where's Bi?" I asked, looking around the table. Everyone in the family was there except the little princess.

"She won't be up for another two hours," Theodore snickered while stuffing his chicken omelets into is mouth like they were going out style.

"Did you keep her up again?" My father demanded, throwing an angry look at the boy.

"Just a little," Theodore shrugged. "Besides she could get up now. I don't know why she insists on getting ten hours of sleep."

"She says it's better for the complexion," little Fiona piped in, while trying to reach for the syrup. Ashford Jr. picked it up and handed it to her.

"I don't understand why you two always argue," mother said, shaking her head in dismay. "Honestly Theodore, you're a young man, treat your sister with a little more respect."

Theo just grumbled and continued eating his breakfast.

"I suppose she won't be riding today," I said, while finishing up my hash browns. "It takes her almost two hours just to get ready for the day."

"She probably won't bother coming out of her room," Theodore said, rolling her eyes. "She won't be _presentable _enough."

Father just shook his head and petted Fiona's light brown hair. "What are you doing today?"

"Neil promised to take me to the Veterinary Clinic in Domin Town," she replied with a bright smile, her blue eyes shining.

Mother smiled. "What about the rest of you?"

"I'm going down to the lake today to paint," Ashford Jr. said quietly.

David shrugged.

"Steven and I are going down to the fields today," Theodore said, his smirk mischievous and his eyes shining. Mother rolled her eyes and glared at father who chuckled.

"What about you Mimi?" Mother asked.

I looked at mother in surprise. "You mean…I don't have to study?"

Mother shook her head while father smiled. "I talked her out of it," he said, though there was a twinkle in his eyes that clearly said that talking really had nothing to do with it. Can you say "Ew!"? I refuse to have another younger sibling; they are far too troublesome.

…Matthew is really starting to influence me.

…Yay!

"Oh that's right," Mother said while patting her lip with her napkin. "Lord Carlisle is here. You'll want to spend more time with him, won't you?"

I glared at my mother. "No I won't."

"Where is he, by the way?" Mother asked a servant near by, completely ignoring me.

"He was down earlier, your Highness. He's out riding now." I noticed that this was the same servant who Bianca bossed around so much. She has dubbed him "servant boy" even though he is probably about Theodore's age, three years her senior. She'll probably have him sneaking food up to her today in her room so she won't have to leave her little sanctuary.

After breakfast I left the dining hall with Fiona and Theodore, Ashford Jr. needed to stay behind to talk with father and David, as always, disappeared.

When we walked out of the hall the guards all came up to their designated charge.

Sir Neil took hold of Fiona's hand as she skipped down the hall, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Her little crush on her guard was so cute.

Theodore and Sir Timothy were walking away with Sir Timothy promising to duel with Theo.

This left me and Matthew alone.

I usually love my alone time with Matt but today I treasure it even more since I'll probably have to spend most of my time with Carlisle while he was here; which apparently will be for three whole days!

I remember when Carlisle's visits were fun and Matt and I would always look forward to them…

I shook my head trying to get rid of the memories.

"Mother wants me to spend the day with Carlisle," I said, grabbing onto Matt's hand and dragging him down the hall. "So let's go have some fun before I have to."

Matt let out an annoyed sigh and glared at me.

Pain shot through my heart, but I ignored it. I'm strong. Deep inside I know he can't really hate me. The hatred I see in his eyes is for the murderers, not me.

Or so I keep telling myself.

"Why don't you just be the good little princess everyone wants you to be and marry him?" Matt demanded.

I gripped his hand tighter. "I couldn't marry Carlisle," I said brightly. "He's not my type."

"He's rich, has a title, and loves you; he's your type."

There was a time where you loved me too, I wanted to say. "He doesn't love me." Lie. "He just thinks it's his duty." Another Lie.

"If he wants the damn duty, let him have it…"

I stopped abruptly and looked at him,

…'_Because I don't' was silently added between us. _

_

* * *

_

**Authors Note:** Well I hope you guys liked it. I honestly love writing these characters, especially Bianca and the twins. You haven't seen much of them yet but you will. Its all in my head now...lol.

Review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Hate?**

_Chapter Four_

I had to meet Carlisle Chapman in the garden.

Dread filled my entire being as Matt and I walked outside, no longer alone. Though Matthew never left my side, during Carlisle's visits he always walked a few feet behind, it felt like he wasn't there at all; as if he left me _again_.

My stomach felt as if a stone had been dropped on it when I saw Bianca in the garden as well, the other younger court girls sitting around her as she spoke. Bianca had always been popular; she was very beautiful, even at her young age. She was proper and polite; and for some reason, people found arrogance to be part of her charm.

"Honestly," I heard my younger sister say. "I don't know _why _she continues to deny Lord Chapman; he is such a charming man. I believe he would make a wonderful king."

"She knows I can hear her," I hissed to Matthew, glaring at the pretty girl as we waited for Carlisle to arrive.

"She knows you should listen," Matthew replied bluntly.

My glare hardened when the other girls giggled, then I sighed and put on a bright smile.

"Oh Bianca, darling," I said walking over to the group. The court girls stared at me with wide eyes while Bianca smiled.

"Yes Mimi?"

I sat down next to her. "You were right," I said. "About how good studying is. I found out how much power the queen has."

Bianca raised a delicate brow. "Did you now, sister dearest?"

I nodded. "Oh yes. I am delighted to say that when I become queen, I can officially send you off to the far, far, kingdom of Karneens. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends with all the other banshees there."

Bianca rolled her eyes and examined her lovely nails. "Honestly Mimi, everyone thinks that way; I'm just the only one brave enough to say it out loud. Lord Chapman is king material; you are just too stubborn to see it."

That's not true. I know perfectly well that Carlisle would make a wonderful king for the kingdom. He just isn't the right king for me. I know that as the crown princess I'm suppose to make sacrifices for my people but…well…I want to be married for love, not convenience.

Suddenly the giggling of the girls resumed and I looked up to see the servant boy from this morning walking by carrying a bucket of water.

"Oh Servant Boy," Bianca said, not looking up from her nails. "My shoes need polishing. By tomorrow I want to be able to see my beautiful face in them." When she finished her command she glared up at the boy.

The boy said nothing, just looked into her sapphire eyes with his emerald ones and nodded, and then he walked off.

I sighed in annoyance. "Honestly Bianca, why do you do that to him, he's such a nice boy?"

"It's his job, isn't it?" Bianca said, brushing off fuzz from her blue satin dress. "He lives to serve me; if I'm happy than he's happy."

"I wish I had a servant as handsome as him," Natasha Gravy said slyly while smoothing out her purple gown. "I have some needs I would love for him to-"

"Oh honestly Natasha," Bianca snapped. "He's a servant, totally below your class."

Natasha Gravy's father was part of the royal court. Even though she was sixteen she was closer to Bianca than to me. Though it probably has something to do with her hatred for little Sally. Of course all the girls in this little circle hated Sally. Poor Girl; cursed with such a flirtatious brother.

A cough was heard and we all looked to see Carlisle standing before us, a bashful happy grin adorned his handsome face.

Carlisle hasn't changed at all over the years. His blonde hair was still nicely kept and his hazel eyes burned with love as he stared at me, like he always has.

"Oh hello Lord Chapman," Bianca said giving him her most charming smile.

Carlisle smiled back. "Hello Princess Bianca, you get lovelier every time I see you."

"I know," was Bianca's blunt reply a she stood up and signaled for the girls to follow her. "It was wonderful seeing you again." She fluttered her sapphire eyes. "Do come and visit more often."

My left eye twitched as I restrained myself from strangling her dainty white neck. I let out a sigh and stood up before Carlisle. "Carlisle, how wonderful to see you again."

"Hello Meems," he said using the nickname he and Matthew gave me so long ago. He held something out to me. "I got you something."

"Don't you always?" I mumbled while plucking the small box from his palm. I opened it to find a lovely little gold bracelet.

"It was made by the best jeweler in the Elven Kingdom," Carlisle said proudly.

"It's…nice, thank you" I said in a clipped voice, all the while holding it up and examining it. It was more than "nice", it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Here let me help you," Carlisle said. He gently took the bracelet from my fingers and held my wrist. Even more gently he slid the gold chain across my hand and around my wrist. He smiled down at me. "You look beautiful Mimi," he said softly.

I forced a soft laugh. "I'm no Bianca."

Carlisle let out a chuckle and held out his arm. "Shall we walk?"

I had not choice but to accept his arm, but not before shooting a glance toward Matt who was looking at us with an emotionless face.

I remember when I would walk through this same garden, my arms wrapped through Carlisle's and Matthew's…

"How are you Mimi?" Carlisle asked as we passed the rose bushes. Matthew was still walking a few feet behind us. "Have you been eating regularly? Getting enough sun?"

I sighed. "Yes Lord Chapman; thank you for your inquiries but I assure you I am quite healthy."

Carlisle stopped and turned me to him so he could stare down into my eyes, searching my soul. "Are you sure?"

I frowned. "Yes."

Carlisle sighed and we continued walking. We circled the garden twice before Carlisle finally spoke again. "You…remember Princess Sophie and Princess Ana?"

"The princesses of Tearlach? Of course."

"They've been kidnapped," Carlisle said softly, patting my hand.

"What?" I asked, not sure I was heard correctly.

"It happened about five days ago," Carlisle explained. "The guards heard a noise coming from their rooms. When they got there the two princesses just…vanished, I suppose, in a puff of smoke. They think the resistance has gotten a hold of a rogue mage."

Well this wasn't going to go over well with mother or father. Mother's worse fears were mages, especially rogue mages. Father attitude towards them weren't any better he absolutely despised them. It had something to do with their past. It was kind of ironic though, since Aunt Sadie is a mage; but mother explained to me that it was completely different. I just don't know how.

"But what does that mean?" I asked, not really fully comprehending what Carlisle was telling me. I looked over my shoulder at Matthew who had a distant look on his face. I know he heard Carlisle tell me about the resistance.

"It means that all the kingdoms should be on high alert," Carlisle said looking down hard at me. Then he looked at Matthew for the first time of his visit. "You and the other guards should very cautious."

I stared at Carlisle, confused. "Why? Are they coming after us or something?" If my siblings and I were in danger, I should know. I am, after all, the eldest.

"I'm not sure," said Carlisle, stroking his chin. "It might just be an attack on the Tearlach royal family. Then again, it might not."

"Well that clarifies everything," I grumbled sarcastically. I started walking back toward the castle, Matthew in tow.

"Sir Matthew," Carlisle called. "I would like a word with you."

I turned to see Matt nod and walk back toward him. I glared at Carlisle one last time before walking back into the castle. Once safely inside I burst into a run and went to my room. I closed the door and leaned against it, feeling my whole body shake.

I covered my face with my hands as I feel to the ground, my sobs echoing through the room.

The resistance…

Matt…

My sobs grew louder and I felt someone lightly tapping on my door.

_They'll take Matt away!

* * *

_

"Everyone thinks that the abduction was just against the royal family of Tearlach," Carlisle told me, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

We didn't look at each other, just stood a few feet from each other and stared down at the pond where golden fish were swimming.

"But my uncle and I think it's something more," Carlisle continued.

"Why else would they get a mage, right?" I replied, understanding exactly what he meant.

"Right," was his reply. "I don't know what their plan is, and I'm not positive that they'll come here; but to be sure, you should keep your eyes open."

"I know."

From the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle turn and look at me. "If anything happens to Mimi…"

I scoffed and turned away from him. "She'll be fine."

I couldn't stop the pounding of excitement in my heart. The resistance…

Who knew that staying in this god awful place might actually help me with my revenge?

I hope they come. I'll finally be able to fight and kill them all. One by one…

* * *

Sally let out a sigh and she let go of the red curtain and let it cover the window once more.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked from where he sat next to the fire, reading a book.

"It's…nothing…" Sally said, looking down at her lap and brushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

Steven stood up and walked over to the window seat she was sitting on. He leaned over his twin and pushed back the curtain, staring at the view below. He scoffed.

"When is that stupid Lord Chapman going to get a clue?" he said venomously. "Persistence is an annoying trait."

"Not if you love someone…as much as he loves Mimi…" Sally said softly, still staring at her folded hands in her lap.

Steven let out a chuckle. "Mimi is so caught up in her "love" for Sir Matthew she probably wouldn't even care if Lord Chapman fell of a cliff."

"…I…"

Steven looked down, his eyes turning thoughtful. "Hmm?"

"….Nothing…"

He smiled and laid his hand on the girls head. "Why don't you go see Mimi? You know how she gets whenever Lord Chapman visits." Sally nodded. "And remember to get a good night sleep. We're going to go see mother and father at the Western Manor tomorrow."

"Why…" Sally began to say, but stopped.

"Because we haven't seen them in awhile, of course," Steven replied, while grasping her small hand and pulling her up.

Sally nodded and walked toward the door. She knew that he knew what she really meant; he just didn't want to give her the real answer.

What she truly wanted to know was why they always went off somewhere whenever Lord Chapman visited.

Why did he always make them disappear?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So yeah... I really love writing the twins and am excited that I'm getting more oppertunities to. In the next chapter we're going to see a lot of Nenet and an appearance of Harper and Ember- but they'll mostly be in chapter 6.

So what do you all think?

Also... If I don't get many reviews, I might wait a little while and write a few more chapters before posting. So if you all want a fast update... (haha, ElvislivesAgain is going to kill me for this!)

Anyway, review please.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hate?**

****

_Chapter Five_

"…hmm….Steven?" A feminine voice asked from under silk covers. A young women sat up, rubbing her eyes with one hand while holding the sheets to cover her bare chest with the other. "Where are you going?" She stared at the boy who was standing at the foot of the bed buttoning up his shirt, his back turned toward her.

"Sally will be waking soon," he replied, not turning around and straightening his collar.

The girls grey eyes narrowed and a sneer appeared on her face. "Why is it always about Sally?"

He scoffed. "When has it ever not been?"

The woman growled and stood up, not caring she was completely unclothed. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Don't I matter? Don't you love me?"

His hazel eyes rolled. "When did I ever say any of that? You're just for fun."

Her grey eyes widened. "But…last night…"

He smirked at her. "What, you thought that was special? You thought you were the first?" He chuckled and made his way to the door. "Don't come looking for me anymore; I'm through with you."

* * *

I awoke to stroking in my hair.

I opened my blurry eyes to find my mother smiling down at me.

"Good morning Mimi," she said, giving me a bright smile. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up in my bed, rubbing my swollen eyes, and looked around confusingly. "When did I…"

"Sally found you crying last night; she had Ash carry you to your bed," Mother explained, while hugging me to her chest. "What happened darling? Sally said she found you in a wreck."

"It's…nothing…" I said, sounding much too much like Sally for my liking.

"It is not nothing. What in the world made you cry yourself to exhaustion?" Her mother looked so worried, staring down at her with concerned eyes. Then she sighed and shook her head slightly. "It has something to do with Sir Matthew, doesn't it? And Lord Chapman?"

I looked down at the covers, not wanting to face my mother's knowing look.

I hear mother sigh once again. "Why do you do this?" she whispered, her voice pained. "Why do you cause yourself such grief? Why don't you let go of him? Love someone else dear, please…"

"No!" I shouted, pulling away from my mother as she gasped in surprise. "I can't be anyone else! It has to be Matthew! It can _only_ be Matthew!" I could feel myself sobbing once again as I buried my face in my hands.

Tentatively mother wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into an embrace, making the comforting sounds she used to make me fall asleep when I was little.

"It's okay dear," she whispered softly, laying her cheek on top of my head. "I'm…sorry. I'm sorry, so please don't cry…"

I knew she was sorry; sorry for making me cry. I also knew that she meant everything she had said. She thought Carlisle would be a much better match for me; he loved me, would always take care of me, and was willing to do anything for me. To Carlisle; I was his world.

"I just want you to be happy," Mother continued while rocking me gently. I could feel myself slowly calming down. "I hate seeing you so distraught."

I let out a sniffle and rubbed my nose. Than patted my cheeks, just below my eyes, and forced a smile. "I'm alright mother, honestly."

"Are you sure…"

"Yes."

Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't ell mother the truth. I have to continue to stay strong.

That's the only way Matt will ever love me…

* * *

Nenet let out a sigh as she walked away from her eldest daughter's room.

Why does she continue to hurt herself? She thought. Does she truly love Sir Matthew…or does she love the memory of the little boy who was once her closest companion? Even if it was that, what made her choose him over Lord Chapman?

Nenet had felt her heart ache, just as it had so many years ago when Sheldon had confessed his "love" for Lady Ember, when she come into the room to see her daughter's tear stained, sleeping face. Even in slumber the pain glowed clearly on her pale face.

Nenet loved all of her children dearly and equally, but there was a little place in her heart that only Mimi held. Mimi had been the light that brought hope to her and Sheldon. It was because of Mimi's birth Nenet and Sheldon were finally able to continue with their lives…

"_You have to push Nenet!" Sadie said as she patted the young queen's forehead with a cool cloth._

"_I am pushing dammit!" Nenet screamed as she felt the pain grow worse and worse. Why wasn't this baby coming out?!_

"_You're almost there Queen Nenet," said the royal midwife, Jeanne Scotts, though the look on her face said otherwise. _

"_Why…Why is this…so…difficult?" Nenet asked, while trying to catch her breath._

_Sheldon patted his wife's hand while looking questioningly at Sadie, wanting to know the answer to that question as well. _

"_Well…" Sadie said, taking a deep breath. "Nenet did technically "die" before, so maybe that causes a few…disruptions in her body that would cause difficulties during birth…" Sadie tried to explain. _

_Nenet looked at her with wide, scared eyes. "You mean…I might…lose our baby? I can't be a mother?" _

_Sheldon shook his head and brushed his lips against his wife's forehead. "Don't think that way darling," he comforted. "You came back to me, you did the impossible. Don't you remember what Lady Farrah said? We'll have beautiful children." _

_Nenet suddenly got a pained look as she lifted her hips and pushed again. "You're…right…" She gasped. "I'm not…going to let…that damn…monster…take our…baby!" _

_After a long pause the wails of a baby filled the room and Jeanne lifted her arms to show the king and queen their new baby princess. _

"_She's beautiful," Nenet said as the tiny girl was placed in her arms. Nenet could feel the cheeks rolling down her cheeks. Her smile grew wider when Sheldon kissed them away and stared lovingly at her and the baby. _

"_She has my eyes," he said proudly, kissing the baby on top of her head._

_Nenet let out a laugh. "All babies have blue eyes at first."_

_Sheldon shook my head. "Nope; those are my eyes."_

_Nenet, to tired to argue, just smiled and nodded. "Yes, they're your eyes." _

"_What shall you call her?" Sadie asked, while touching the soft cheek of the bundle in Nenet's arms. _

"_I…I would like to name her after my mother," Nenet said, looking up hopefully at Sheldon who smiled and nodded, all the while kissing Nenet on the cheek. Nenet's smile brightened. "Her name is Mimi."_

_Sadie grinned in delight. "What an adorable name."_

"_Well she's an adorable girl," Sheldon said proudly. "As expected from my child."_

"_Hopefully she gets my brain," Nenet said teasingly. _

_Sheldon let out a chuckle. He sat down on the bed next to Nenet and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you both so much…"_

"_And we love you," Nenet replied while embracing the baby gently…_

After that, Nenet knew she could have the family she had always dreamed of.

Mimi had brought hope back into Nenet's life, just by crying her shrilly wail for the first time.

* * *

"The resistance might come here?" Candace asked, her eyes growing wide and smoldering.

I nodded while leaning on the window sill. "They might come for Princess Mimi," I explained.

Candace leaned against the wall next to me and smiled. "Who knew that spoiled princess might come in handy?" I scoffed and stood up straight and started walking down the hall, Candace at my side. "I want to help," she said.

"No."

She scowled. "I went to training just as you did."

I shrugged. "You can't handle it."

She stopped in front of me, glaring. "I can handle it just fine," she growled. "Let me kill them… Let me ripe them to pieces like they did to mother and father. I want to spill their blood, Matthew! I want to soak in it! I want to look down at their mangled bodies and know that I was the one to do it! I WANT TO KILL THEM!"

"Candace." We both looked to see Sir Dominic walking towards us, his face calm but his eyes alert.

"What do you want Dominic?" Candace demanded her voice cold.

"I think it's time you got some rest," Dominic said while stopping before us. We nodded to each other.

Candace let out a bitter chuckle. "Do you now? Well I don't really care about what you think, Dominic."

"I'm ordering you," Dominic said coolly.

Candace slapped him. Hard. "How dare you." She was shaking uncontrollably. "You think you can order me around and I'll listen? Just like that?"

"It's for your own good," Dominic replied, unfazed by his burning cheek.

"For my own good?! You-" I pressed my fingers against Candace's neck and she fell unconscious in Dominic's arms.

"She'll be mad," Dominic told me, though he didn't seem to care.

I shrugged. "Just get her to her room. Give her the medicine as well; she's going to need it a lot now."

Dominic nodded, but he continued to stare at me. "…Did you have to tell her the news?" he asked.

I nodded and turned away. "She's deserves to know."

I heard Dominic's footsteps as he walked down the hall, bringing my sister to her room.

Don't worry Candace, I thought. I'll get out revenge. Soon all the pain you've gone through will be over. You can be happy. You can live your life in peace.

Hopefully I'll lose mine in battle.

* * *

Sally let out a sigh as she stared out the window of the carriage. They would be arriving at the Western Manor soon and mother and father will be there to greet them.

Sally usually looked forward to her visits with her parents. She loved them both so dearly, and they seemed to understand her. But now…now she wondered if it was right to leave the castle at this time.

Was this visit just a distraction? What was the purpose in coming here so suddenly?

"You alright there, Sally?" Steven asked from across from her.

Sally looked at him and nodded. "…I am…fine…"

Steven smiled and ruffled her hair. "Excited to see mother and father?"

Sally nodded. "Yes."

Steven frowned slightly. "Lord Chapman…" he said icily. "Lord Chapman is a bit of a coward, don't you think?"

Sally looked at him with wide eyes. "…Wha-"

"If he truly loved Mimi, why doesn't he just take her? Why doesn't her just make her marry him?"

"He's not like that!" Sally defended. "He loves Mimi to much to ever hurt her! That's what makes him such a wonderful man!" Sally let out a gasp and covered her mouth. This was the first time she had ever yelled at her twin.

Steven stared at her with wide eyes. Then he scoffed and stared at the window as well. "Lord Chapman is nothing but slime that clouds innocent girl's minds, Sally," he snarled. "You're better off without him."

Sally looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yes…Steven…"

Steven turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry," he said, ruffling her hair. "You'll always have me."

Usually those words would comfort her; but for some reason, they seemed to mean nothing, as if it the statement had been so overused, that it held no meaning anymore.

The only comfort t Sally got was when they finally pulled up the Western Manor and she saw her mother and father waiting outside, smiling in anticipation.

_You'll always have me…_

But will she always need him as well?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this hasn't been edited, but I wanted to get this chapter out. I'll replace this with the edited verision once I get it. I went through and tried to fix as many grammatical errors as I could; but there IS a reason I have a beta, lol. Well tell me what you think of this chapter.

Thanks and Review!


	6. Chapter Six

**Hate?**

****

_Chapter Six_

Seeing her mother and father always brought Sally joy; and Sally's joy was Steven's joy.

So when Lady Ember enveloped Sally in an embrace it was no surprise that both Sally and Steven had smiles on their faces.

When Lady Ember pulled back she cupped Sally's face between her hands and stared at her. "Oh, honey, you're growing up so fast!"

Sally couldn't stop the blush from flowing from her face to her neck. "T-thank you…" she said quietly.

Ember smirked and put her face closer to her daughters. "Find any eligible men you like, hmm?"

Steven scoffed from his position next to their father. "All the eligible men are dopes, mother," he said while starting to walk into the manor. "She doesn't need them."

Lord Harper smiled proudly and patted his son's shoulder. "That's right son; keep her away from the evil men!" He turned toward his daughter. "My little girl is too good for all those gross boys."

Ember let out a "tsk" and smiled at Sally. "Don't listen to them, darling. If you find someone you like, then you go get him!"

Sally looked down at the ground and nodded gently.

"Sally!" Steven called, holding his hand out to her.

Sally stepped away from her mother and walked over to Steven, letting him take hold of her hand and lead her into the manor.

Ember walked up to her husband and stared after her two children. Harper wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and smiled down at her.

"When do you want to tell them?" he asked, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"Soon," Ember said as they followed their twins into their home.

After a few minutes in the parlor a maid interrupted the happily reunited family. "I am sorry," she said while bowing lowly. "But Mr. Chapman is here to see you, Lord Ackerly."

Harper nodded. "Show him in."

The maid nodded and disappeared, only to reappear a few second later with an older, rounder man behind her.

Mr. Chapman was a jolly looking man, with a round body and rosy cheeks. His smile was usually hidden behind his bushy, graying brown mustache. His large grey eyes were hidden behind circular spectacles.

"Hello Ackerly family," he said while walking into the room.

"Travis," Harper said while standing up and shaking the older man's hand. "It's wonderful to see you again."

"You as well, Harper," he smiled and he turned toward the other occupants in the room. "Ember, you're as breathtaking as usual."

Ember stood up and held out her hand and Travis kissed in lightly. "Thank you Travis," Ember said, giving him a smile.

Travis looked at the twins. "Ah, so you two are here for a visit as well?"

"Yes," Steven replied, grasping Sally's hand firmly.

Travis smiled. "When did you two get here? Were you able to see my nephew at the castle?"

Sally opened her mouth to say something but Steven beat her to it. "No we weren't," he said. "We left early this morning and were unable to see him yesterday."

Travis frowned slightly. "Oh, that's too bad." Suddenly a smile spread across his face. "I would love for you two to come to my manor sometime. I'm sure Carlisle would love to see you both again. You always seem to miss one another."

Steven smiled tightly. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Chapman."

Sally tried hard not to wince when Steven's grasp on her hand grew tighter, almost cutting of the circulation to her arm.

Travis let out a sigh. "Ah, you kids are growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday when Carlisle, you two, and the other children would disobey the adults' orders and go into the woods to play, always retuning past dark all muddy but smiling…"

Harper and Ember joined in his wistful expression. "Those were the days…" they said dreamingly.

Then Ember frowned. "Wait…wasn't Steven a little devil back then?"

The two men lost their smiles as well and nodded grimly. "Yes."

Harper shook his head and stared at Travis. "Not that it's not a pleasure, but why are you here?"

Travis' jolly face suddenly turned very serious. "I would like to speak to you…alone, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

* * *

"Why in the world are you so angry?" I asked Bianca as I watched her pretty face get marred by a deep scowl.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bianca snapped, stomping past me. I felt a grain of resentment bubble in me. Even her stomping was elegant.

I hurried my steps to try and keep up with her. "Honestly Bi, what in the world has you in such a tight knot?"

"Oh Gilbert dear!" called a feminine voice from behind us. I turned around to see Lady Natasha waving her gloved hand at Bianca's Servant Boy. "Gilbert, be a doll and help me to me room; I'm feeling rather faint."

Servant Boy, whose name is apparently Gilbert, just let Lady Natasha wrap her arm around his and he led her down the hall to her room.

I stared after them for a moment in confusion before my eyes widened and I stared at Bianca in shock. Bianca, on the other hand, had a look so deadly in her eyes that only an idiot would say something…

It is a good thing I am an idiot.

"You like him!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth in shock.

"What?" Bianca snapped, glaring at me; her sapphire eyes on fire.

"Servant B- I mean, Gilbert; you like him. That's why you're so awful to him… You do know that's not a very good way to go about your feelings, right?"

Bianca rolled her eyes. "And forcing my feelings onto him would be better? Besides, I _don't_ like him. I'm just angry; who is she to think her needs are above mine? I am the princess for goodness sakes! It is _me_ he should be catering to; not that vile Lady Natasha." I shook my head, a smile forming on my lips. "Besides," Bianca continued. "That Lady slut is only using Gilbert; trying to make Steven jealous. She is such an idiot." I stared at Bianca is shock. She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Mimi, be observant once in a while. Steven has had his fair share of court girls in his bed; Natasha is just stupid and thinks she is better than the rest; that she actually _meant_ something to Steven."

"Are you _sure_ you're thirteen?"

"Of course I'm not Mimi; I'll be thirteen _next_ month."

This was all news to me. I mean, how could Steven "be" with other women? Isn't Sally the only girl he cares for? I mean, I know they don't love each other in that way, but Steven has always made it clear that Sally was always his number one priority.

I shrugged. "Anyway, have you seen Matt? I haven't seen him today; which is rare…"

Bianca raised a fair brow. "He's your bodyguard; isn't he supposed to always be with you."

I scoffed. "Oh yeah? Then where's Sir Daniel."

"Right there." Bianca pointed and I looked, surprised to see that Sir Daniel was a few feet away, blending in to the scenery.

"…Oh…Well, I'm off to find Matt. If you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

"As if he doesn't already know."

* * *

"This time it was the four princesses of Acelin, King Sheldon," said Sir. Drapper. "The kidnap was conducted in the same way as the first. It happened at night and the princesses vanished in a cloud of smoke."

King Sheldon rubbed him temple in distress. "So it wasn't just an act of resistance in Tearlach," he mumbled. "They're going after all the princesses."

"That is our guess, your majesty."

"I want security tightened even more," Sheldon instructed while standing from his throne. "Instruct the royal bodyguards that they are not to leave the children's side even once. I want guards put at all the princesses' doors at night, and I want fifty more guards at the castle gate at all times."

"Yes, your majesty."

"If anything happens to them…"

* * *

"Shouldn't you be with the princess?" Candace inquired as she tilted her head to the side. She lay on her blue, silk sheet bed with a now empty lunch tray in her lap.

"She'll understand," I said as I pushed back a stray hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…I do wish you wouldn't make me take that awful medicine."

"That medicine is what made you feel better. No, it's best you stay on it. I had Dominic go to Lady Sadie to ask her to make more."

"I hate troubling her."

"It's her job," I replied. I stood up from the stool next tot her bed and took the tray from her lap. "Dominic will be back soon. I should be going."

"Alright," Candace replied while closing her eyes.

"Be sure to take more of the medicine," I instructed.

"I took some just two hours ago…"

"Do whatever Dominic tells you too, alright?"

"I will," Candace replied, covering her mouth as she yawned.

I placed a kiss in her head and left the room quietly. As I made my way down the deserted hall a gruff voice called out to me and I watched as Sir. Timothy made his way over to me; his eyes fierce.

"Where is Princess Mimi?" He demanded.

I shrugged. "I assume in her room."

His glared hardened. "Why she isn't with you? Have you not heard the news?"

"What news?"

"The Acelin Princesses were just kidnapped."

"…So?"

"So, it's become clear that whoever's behind this is after princesses; all of them. Princess Mimi should be with you at all times."

I sighed in annoyance and continued walking. "Fine, I'll go get her."

"Don't you care about her…at all?" Sir Edmund asked.

I didn't reply until I turned the corner and out of his ear shot. "Not really, no."

It wasn't hard trying to find Mimi. In fact, she was the one who came running down the hall and right into me. I watched with a lifted brow as she bumped into my chest and then fall backward, falling to the ground. She rubbed her sour behind and glared up at me.

"You could have helped me,"

"Why? You're a princess, you should know not to go stampeding around," I replied while starting to walk past her. "Hurry up."

* * *

"Now we will come to see what is truly evil in this world. The venom of revenge; the power of duty; the loose of loyalty; the fear of love; and a hate burning down within each of us, all a different shade and form."

Sheldon looked at Sadie strangely. "What?"

Sadie smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Nothing, cousin."

* * *

**Author's Note: **OMG so busy! I'm going to try and get the next chapter of Firefly out and then the next chapter for this story as soon as I can. It all depends on how many reviews I get! SO HA! lol

REVIEW


End file.
